


Всё возможно в этот день

by darkflame



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angsty Schmoop, Gen, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, после событий третьего сезона<br/>На Хэллоуин мёртвые могут приходить в мир живых. Празднуется этот день всего раз в году, так ведь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё возможно в этот день

Доктор знал, что в этом году Хеллоуин наступит на три месяца раньше.

Сильный запах белой акации на террасе, ленивые светлячки и два спутника в небе (не Луны, Луной называется спутник Земли, а о Земле сейчас лучше не думать) намекали на то, что на этой планете далеко не 31 октября. И об этом празднике не только ничего не слышали, но и название выговорить не смогли бы.

Но если Повелитель Времени, константа Вселенной, в чём-то был уверен, то Вселенная могла пересмотреть свою точку зрения. Особенно, когда не осталось способных поспорить с последним.

Хозяин дома уехал праздновать к дочке, очень мило с его стороны. Можно, конечно, припарковать ТАРДИС в проулке, так, чтобы дверь не отличалась от прочих в квартале. Правда, тогда было бы труднее вжиться в ситуацию. Главное сегодня - вжиться в ситуацию, место, время. Те, что сам выбрал.

У Доктора впереди много дел. К вечеру надо приготовить угощения, развесить паутинки, вырезать тыкву, выбрать костюм. Последний пункт был самым простым, его обычный костюм выглядел достаточно экзотично. К тому же Доктор не собирался ни бродить под цветными гирляндами, ни стучаться в двери.

Сегодня он будет ждать.

К двенадцати (или к часу-кю, надо избавляться от привычки переводить всё в земные меры) поток ряженых уменьшился, продолжаться праздник будет у озера.

Ещё одна традиция, о которой пару дней назад никто не слышал.

В дверь постучался последний прохожий в очень реалистичном костюме призрака. Тот, кого ждали.

\- Печенье будешь?

\- Эй, это я тебе должен его предложить. После того, как спросишь, угостить или напугать. А уже после этого… - не то, чтобы для Доктора было важно, какие именно глупые правила выдумали люди. Или останутся ли лежать на дне миски конфеты - всё-таки желейные мишки, их все любят. И достоверность уже не требуется, Вселенная опять попалась на крючок.

Привычная рутина ничего не значащих фраз давала возможность разглядеть Мастера. Вернее, пейзаж сквозь него, но это лучше, чем ничего.

\- Мне надоело. И пугать, и угощаться. Всё равно последний розыгрыш не переплюнуть.

\- Как хочешь. Значит, не достанется привидению с моторчиком варенья. И, если говорить о скуке, мог хотя бы костюм сменить. Привидение и привидение, вот уж точно надоело.

Нитка-спор тянется из прихожей в единственную комнату, к низкому столику, на уютный ковёр.

\- Откуда печенья, неужели сам пёк?

\- Мог бы, но не потребовалось. У Зла всегда есть печеньки, точно тебе говорю. Правило работает так же хорошо, как закон подлости.

\- Зло и подлость. По этим категориям ты бы набрал максимум очков в любой телевикторине. Миллион бы выиграл, собрал на него игрушечную армию для захвата мира, а потом...

-А потом прилетел бы синий неопознанный объект, изверг неопознанного тебя и в результате бы закрылись «Кто хочет стать миллионером», «Слабое звено», «Своя игра» и прочие поля чудес. Я, как повелитель мира, не могу допустить такой жестокости к моим слугам. Вот когда я правил, все люди радовались. Говорю им: "Радуйтесь!" - и они радуются. Радуются, что не оказались в списке на уничтожение.

Неровный свет из глаз тыковок. Долгое молчание. Шёпот.

 

***  
Доктора разбудил телефонный звонок.  
\- Рад тебя слышать, Марта. Но я сейчас на каникулах.

В неверном утреннем свете он собрался, сорвал ветку с белыми цветами на память и оставил записку для хозяина, с оплатой. Приятное место, можно будет вернуться.

А сейчас надо спешить - Доктор слышал, что на одной из планет в Поясе Ориона послезавтра наступит Хеллоуин.


End file.
